Pink and Gold
by Happy Happy Punk
Summary: A collection of TrainxEve oneshots too short to be published seperately. Second Story: But was she so worn out that she had to fall asleep on Train?
1. Returning the Favor

**A/N: A short oneshot I started working on while I was revamping Make the Pain Stop. I just thought of it, and kinda went, "oh, that'd be cute." But it's so short! So I thought I'd just make it a series, adding short little mini 'shots whenever one came along. So here's the first!**

**Disclaimer: Why must you bring me down? I do not own Black Cat. And I only have, like, two bucks, so I won't be buying the rights for it anytime soon.**

**First Story  
****~Bell~**

**ANIME-VERSE**

Eve jumped as warm hands brushed her neck, her book falling from her grasp and dropping to the ground. Something that felt like cloth was slipped around her neck, a quiet tinkling sound ringing out in the silent living room as an unidentifiable objet hit her softly above her breasts.

She turned around to be greeted by Train's famous grin. The young man was leaning against the back of her chair, his hands resting on her shoulders. Glancing down to see what he had put around her neck, she raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Train, what is this?" she asked, staring at the necklace. It was a strip of pink fabric with a small golden bell attached to it, almost identical to Train's.

"It's a bell, Princess," he answered smugly. "And I thought you were smart."

Eve threw him a blank look. "Why are you giving me a bell?"

He moved one hand from her shoulder to flick the tiny pendant. "Just returning the favor, Princess," he answered before moving past her and strolling out of the room, whistling.

Eve scowled at his retreating back. She bent down and grabbed her book, settling back into her chair and continuing her reading…

…with one hand wrapped around her new bell, a blush on her cheeks.

**EXPLANATION FOR MANGA READERS:**

In the anime, it's actually Eve who gives Train his bell, because she reads a book that says if you slip a bell around the neck of a bad cat, it'll become good. Or something like that…So that's what Train means when he says he's "returning the favor."

**A/N: Hope you liked it, even though it was so short. My shortest story to date! Took me about half an hour, but I'm happy with this one, I think…  
****I'm not very good at keeping stories short, so don't expect this to be updated very often. But my longer oneshots will keep popping up frequently. Please look forward to that!**


	2. Worn Out

**A/N: This isn't the V-day special I had planned for y'all. That's not really going too well, but I might finish it eventually and put it up here. Still, with all the love and gushy romance in the horribly polluted air, this lil' thing somehow got stuck in my head.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Must we do this once again? I. Do. Not. Own.**

**~Worn Out~**

Sven could understand Eve being tired. They had been up all night trying to catch their bounty, and Eve had put in just as much effort as – if not more than – Train and him. So of course she would want to sleep as soon as the criminal was safely put behind bars.

But was she so worn out that she had to fall asleep on Train?

They were sitting on a bench at the police station. Sven had left to turn in their bounty and collect the reward, since it seemed he was the most awake of the trio. But when he came back, lo and behold, Eve's head was nestled in Train's shoulder as she slumbered peacefully. And much to Sven's shock, Train didn't look awkward, or uncomfortable, or even embarrassed. Instead, he was gazing down at the small girl with a fond look, completely content and at peace.

"Hey, Train. _Train. _Train!" Sven called, trying to catch the young man's attention. Fatherly anger flared inside him. With an exasperated sigh, he thumped him on the head none too gently.

Train looked up, startled. "Oh, Sven-daddy!" he said, finally noticing his partner's presence. Sven's fury only increased at the nickname. "What's–"

But then he was interrupted as Eve shifted slightly, mumbling something inaudible in her sleep. Train's interest was instantly stolen. He turned away from Sven to watch her, seeming to forget the other man's existence as he observed her with fascination, like a child that had just found a particularly interesting toy.

Eve muttered again, and with horror Sven realized that she had said Train's name. The edges of Train's lips twitched upward, his eyes softening. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Satisfied, his golden orbs drifted closed as he dozed off.

Sven threw his arms into the air. Giving up, he walked out of the police station, leaving the couple behind.

-

-

-

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
